Midnight Snacks
by Oliviax3
Summary: [Oneshot] Rukia's midnight snack is interrupted by the impeccable timing of the Kurosaki Family . [Crack Fluff]


**Title**: Midnight Snacks  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing/Characters:** Ichigo and Rukia. Implied Ichiruki.**  
Warnings: **ummm.. complete and utter fluff? **  
Summary**: Rukia discovers two things. First, she found that things do taste better at midnight. Second, she discovered the timing of the Kurosaki family was impecable.  
**A/N: **Woot! This is like the first Ichiruki piece in like... a month! -gasp- heh. too bad it had to be a stupid piece of random fluff!

* * *

_Blurrrgghhhhh … Ggguuurrrgglleeeee _

Rukia coiled her arms around her stomach, trying to suppress the disturbing sounds it was making. The noises only rumbled louder.

"Crap," she whispered, hoping she wouldn't wake up Yuzu and Karin who lay sleeping gently by her side.

…_oooorrrruumggghhh…_

"Damn gigai," she hissed, annoyed that the cheap contraption wouldn't stop. Of course, she had fought hollows all day and eaten almost nothing. At this point of her obvious starvation, she would eat _anything_ Orhime dared combine.

Rukia decided to risk getting some food so late, silently tip-toeing across the room. The door creaked open and she descended down the stairs, skipping two at a time. The kitchen was dark and she didn't want to turn a light on fearing someone would come down.

Rukia wandered aimlessly around the room, her arms stretched in front of her. Rukia was sure she looked like a blind monkey if the light was turned on. Still, she couldn't find the refrigerator and she got as angry as she was hungry.

Just as she was going to give up, her arms bumped into something.

"Wha-"

In fear of bumping into something living, Rukia punched it as hard as she could.

"OW!" It yelled as it toppled over. Rukia gasped and waved her arms in the air looking like a confused helicopter.

"Ichigo?!" she hissed, straining her eyes to get a better view. Then, her foot caught onto something causing her to fall face flat onto it.

"What the hell?! Ichigo?" she whispered. She tried whacking her arms to find his head, but it was useless.

"Ow! Rukia!" He caught both of her wrists, "who do you think it is, you midget!"

She breathed a sigh of relief that only lasted seconds before she started blurting words faster than she could say them.

"Midget?!?!" she started incredulously, "You big buffoon! Why are you always so reckle-" He clasped his hand over her mouth.

Rukia's eyes burned with scorn, but he only told her to shut up. Rukia became aware of the hurried footsteps on the floor above them, but slapped his hand off her mouth as soon as they could no longer be heard.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"Your fit was waking up my entire family, let alone the whole neighborhood!"

"What?! You were the one screaming your head off, you jerk!"

"Well, you didn't have to punch me! What are you doing down here anyways!"

She eyed him, "I could ask you the same question."

He glared at her, amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

She lowered her head so her hair fell on his face, "Just what _were_ you doing down here, _Kurosaki_."

He glared harder, wrinkling his nose, "I asked first, _Kuchiki_."

Rukia sighed, her sweet breath wafting to his senses, "I was hungry, that's all."

He smirked, "Hungry? What for?"

She replied with a blush he couldn't see.

_Gguuurrrrrrrwwirrrglleee … ooooorrrrggghhhh_

His eyes shone with shock and then instantly faded into laughter. Her heart hammered in embarrassment; he only choked trying to suppress the hilariousness of the situation.

"I didn't know your stomach could talk!" He said, an unashamed smile pulling at his lips.

She pouted, "Neither did I. I'm a spirit, I'm not supposed to get this hungry. I guess it's because of my enormous spirit energy."

He scoffed, "If I recall correctly, I'm the one with the stronger reiatsu! If you're hungry, I should be _starving _right now."

"So?! You can't even control your reiatsu! At least I can control my hunger!"

"HA! If you could control your hunger, your stomach wouldn't have such an extensive vocabulary!"

She sighed, "I said I could control my hunger, not the noises my stomach makes."

"That's not my problem," he smirked.

She glared at him, "It's going to be if you don't get me some food."

Ichigo eyed the position they were in, "Well, you're kind of on top of me, ya know."

Ichigo having realized what he said started blushing simultaneously with Rukia.

"I-I… um…Right!"

But they both froze, becoming conscious of the fact that their faces were mere inches away from each other. Her heart started pounding, not in embarrassment, but from their dangerous proximity. Their lips were like magnets, the friction almost too hard to bear. It was like an unseen force was joining them together.

The last notion Ichigo had was that Rukia must be _very_ hungry, but he lost all train of thought when she gently placed her lips on his. The next seconds, minutes, were very _very_ good. All he could comprehend was that he was kissing her. Kissing Rukia, and that was more than enough to satisfy him.

His hands combed her hair and found their way to the back of her neck, bringing her closer to him, forcing her lips to crash onto his in a harder frenzy of heat. Their lips moved in harmony, a united haze of passion and hunger.

The light lazily flickered on.

There, in the light, stood the rest of the Kurosaki family. Yuzu was hiding behind Karin, Karin was wide-eyed and Isshin was using all of his self control to keep from laughing.

Ichigo and Rukia, now acutely aware of their new audience, flew apart. Rukia put Renji's hair to shame and the blood drained from Ichigo's face.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cried, running to him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I thought I heard a monster! I thought a monster was eating you, Ichi-nii!"

Karin walked over and peeled a crying Yuzu from Ichigo, whose mouth was dropped open.

"Yuzu," Karin said, "There was no monster, so there's no reason to be crying."

A _monster_?

It was Rukia's turn to be baffled. She was going to say something, but Isshin's fit of giggles interrupted.

"My son has turned into a man!" he declared, holding Ichigo by the shoulders. He turned to Rukia, "When can I expect grandchildren?"

Rukia's eyes widened to their extent, she looked towards Ichigo, noticing for the first time that he was _shirtless. _

_Shit._

Rukia shook her head vehemently, "No! It wasn't like that! I was just hungry that's all, so-"

…._Ooooooorrrrrgggglllllleeeee_

Yuzu gasped, "So you were the monster? You were eating Ichi-nii?? How could you, Rukia-chan?"

"N-No! I… He… uhh… he… err… I was just having a midnight snack!"

Yuzu gasped and Karin laughed. Ishhin walked towards Rukia, his smile growing wider and wider, "So tell me, Rukia," he began, "Is it true that everything tastes better at midnight?"

Her stomach answered for her.

… _heeeeeedddoooeeesss_…

* * *

**Somewhere, a merchant by the name of Urahara Kisuke is laughing**. HA! I hope you review.  
Thanks for reading.. even if it was a little wee bit random. 


End file.
